


Photographs

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: A look into the evolution of Theo and Luna’s D/s relationship.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtingInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, CourtingInsanity! I’m so pleased to have a chance to write for you and I hope I’ve done your prompts justice! The prompts really were a lot of fun to work with! ^_^ I have to say, I’ve gotten to know you more over this past month and I’m just thrilled to have written for you! <3

_21 Dec 2002_

Memories. That’s all their lives amount to. A series of memories that led them here, to this moment. Not everything was perfect, but she’s an optimist and so even the imperfections are pieces of a life she’d never want to change. 

Strung upon the wall are magical photographs, each one a slice of their lives together. Up close shots of his face, his tight-lipped smile, the way his eyes focused only on her. Random moments of her, a wide grin, and large eyes, all for only him. 

She hung the five photographs with care. Placed just so in order to tell their story. It started so innocently, what they have now. And as she places the last of the photos - an intimate snapshot of their relationship now - Luna can’t seem to take her eyes off it. They’ve come so far, gone through so much, and she can’t believe they’re here today. 

Theo stands behind her, hands wrapped around her waist, and he plants a kiss to the side of her neck. 

“You’re not him anymore,” she tells him gently, placing her hands over his and linking their fingers together. 

“You’re not her, either.” He squeezes his hands against hers and she feels his smile against her skin. 

“Do you miss her?” Luna asks him curiously as her eyes drift to the first photo. 

“No,” he says and presses his lips against her skin again. “I’m quite happy with how far we’ve come.”

 

_i. The Third and Fourth Wheels, 21 Dec 2001_

Having friends is literally the best. Luna is so excited to sit with them at The Leaky Cauldron that she doesn’t even care that they’re former Slytherins. Besides, she doesn’t hold a grudge like certain former Gryffindors she knows. And she genuinely wants to be happy for Ginny and her chosen life partner. 

“Luna,” Ginny whispers next to her. “You’re staring again.”

“Oh, was I?” Luna blinks and drags her eyes from Blaise Zabini’s beautiful face and focuses on Ginny. “He’s very good looking.”

Ginny laughs. “Yes, I know. That’s why I haven’t let him go.”

Luna smiles at her friend. Blaise, who’s been watching Luna fidget in her seat the whole time, chuckles into the back of his hand and then grunts a short noise when Ginny whacks him on the arm. He’s probably affected by some invisible ailment that makes him rude, so Luna forgives him without hesitation. 

“Theodore.” She turns her entire body towards the other boy at the table and catches his reserved stare with her own. “Are you also rude?”

His lips pull down, barely a twitch, and then he shakes his head and the frown is gone. In its place is a small, thin smile. 

“Rarely without good reason,” he informs her playfully. “Don’t mind Blaise too much, Lovegood. He’s a good bloke, but dead against our being here today.”

“Why did you come if your friend doesn’t want you hear?” She tilts her head and her blonde hair cascades over her shoulder. 

“Moral support.”

“Bollocks, Nott!” Blaise growls as he manhandled a small glass of whisky. “You know perfectly well why you’re here, and it’s hardly to support me on a date with my fiancé.”

Luna gasps and spins to Ginny. “Fiancé! Oh, how lovely, Ginevra!”

Ginny leans into Blaise’s shoulder and smiles down at her ring. Her eyes sparkle and she’s entirely captivated with the little gold band. Luna, though, watches Blaise watch her. It’s so wonderful to see the affection that rolls off him in waves. They truly are in love and Luna is desperate to find the same in her future husband. One day. A long, long time from now. 

“Lovegood?” Theo pulls her avid attention from Blaise and Ginny with a simple, smooth call of her name. “You understand they brought us here to set us up? Best man and maid of honor, they want us to… get along.”

“Do you plan on getting along with me?” She smiles so easily at him that it catches him out and he doesn’t stop his lips from raising even as he pulls his gaze away from her. 

“I don’t think it will be a problem,” he says with a curt nod and grabs his tumbler of whisky and downs it in one. “Let’s get out of here?”

Luna jumps from her chair and startles Ginny and Blaise. She assures them that she and Theo will get along famously and she doesn’t bother to wait to answer their questions as she grabs Theo’s hand and escapes the chaos of the inn with him. 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Luna yanks Theo to a stop in the alley and he nearly collides with her. 

“To your… home?” Theo lifts a dark brow above one eye. “For the purposes of…?”

“Getting along, of course,” she says matter-of-factly. “There’s no point wasting our time before we see if we’re even compatible.”

Theo seems to consider her for ages. His eyes stare at hers, slowly dip further and further down her body, lingering on the soft curve of her hips, and then back up again. 

“Right.” He reaches out and takes her hand. “Let’s not waste each other’s time, then.”

She apparates them away on the spot. 

 

_ii. The Spiked Eggnog, 23 Dec 2001_

She’s been seeing Theodore Nott for exactly two days. It’s fresh and it’s new and for the first twenty four hours, they didn’t leave the bed save for the loo and food. He spent most of his time worshipping her body, learning its curves and edges like one might memorize a song. She preens under his praise and so he gives it to her just to hear her pleasured sighs. 

He asks her to meet him at the punch bowl. She doesn’t hesitate to find it when she steps into the elegant, silver and blue ballroom. She’s wearing robes of the deepest red because she feels they showcase the sort of sultry state she’s living in. And he’s in robes of evergreen, which she thinks give his dark eyes the impression of twilight rather than black ice. 

“Lovegood,” he greets her with a curt lift of his chin. 

She feels butterflies rattling around in her stomach and her nerves are on fire as his eyes rake her body. His greed is unabashedly apparent and it creates a delicious friction of want and need warring around inside her. 

“Theodore.” Her voice is low and a reminder of the way he carved her pleasure out of her the night before. 

He’s next to her, his hand reaching forward in time with hers to snag a glass filled with frothy eggnog from the table. Their fingers meet on the glass and he tilts his head to the side, his lips just shy of her neck. She can feel every shallow breath he exhales, revels in the warmth as it dances across her skin. She’s flushed and still as he takes the glass and presses it gently into her hand. 

“You look absolutely delectable this evening,” he informs her quietly and she’s redder still. His hand slides across her arm, barely a whisper of touch, and finds the bone of her hip. When his thumb runs circles, steadily more pressure as she leans into his touch, she’s a goner. 

“I hope you followed my instructions?” 

His lips are against her neck as she sips her eggnog. She nods. For the first time in her life, she’s sans knickers. 

“Good girl.” 

He rewards her with a gentle swipe of his tongue just below her ear. Luna’s entire body shivers at his words and his touch. When he’d asked her - no, _told her_ \- not to wear underwear to the ministry Christmas ball, she was up to the challenge and the adventure. Now, as she stands here with his hands on her and his praise in her ear, she’s wrecked and left wanting what she can’t have until later. 

“Theo, Luna, what a pleasure it is to see you both here tonight!” 

They break apart suddenly at the sound of the Minister’s deep voice. She’s flushed from chest to forehead, but he appears entirely unaffected at being caught with his hands on her. Luna smiles at Kingsley even as she fights against the roaring desire that’s flooded her. With Theo at her back and his breath tickling her neck, she fakes an exuberant smile and shakes hands with Kingsley. 

“Don’t drink the eggnog, for the love of Merlin!” Someone shouts from a distance and then marches to the table in clicking heels. “Malfoy!” 

Hermione Granger interrupts the intensity of the moment with her annoyed, shrill warning. Draco Malfoy is on her heels, a look of innocence on his face. She feels Theo chuckle at her back and the sound goes straight to her core. He pulls the glass of eggnog from her hand and sets it back on the table alongside his own. 

“Poison? How trite.” Theo leans into her further and somehow he makes it seem unimportant, like it’s no big deal that he’s standing so close 

“Not poison,” Hermione says through gritted teeth. 

“An aphrodisiac,” Draco clarifies, and his tone is exactly the opposite of Hermione’s. It’s almost like he’s laughing without actually making a sound. 

“Oh, bugger. Lovegood?” Theo spins her around so that she’s facing his collarbone. She has to tilt her head to find his eyes and then she’s absolutely obliterated by the desire burning in them. “I want you to walk from this room and wait for me in the corridor. If anyone approaches you, you stun them. Do you understand?”

She purrs, unable to stop the noise from leaving her. Where his hands touch her, she tingles. Where his breath caresses her, she burns. All of the feelings she’s had tonight coalesce into a maddening need for Theo. She craves his touch, she wants to make him feel what he does to her. Grabbing his hand, she presses herself against him and places his hands on her rib cage and encourages him to lift higher and higher. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and then she’s pushed slightly away from him.

“I’ll murder whoever spiked the eggnog.” Theo is looking over her shoulder at Draco and Hermione.

“You and Lovegood?” Draco’s eyebrows are high on his forehead. “Really?”

“It’s a non issue right now, Draco. Besides,” Theo angles his chin briefly in Hermione’s direction. “You and Granger?”

“It’s the eggnog,” Draco argues, but Luna has already lost interest in him. 

Her hands touch Theo’s abdomen through his robes and the muscles tighten and she curls her fingers in as if she’s going to rip his robes clean from his body. 

“Luna.” His voice is filled with authority and it stokes an already raging fire within her. “Corridor now.”

Something within her wants to please him. If she’s complicit, he’ll ravage her later as he’d done for the past two days. The thought sends her pulse soaring wildly and she extricates herself from him and dashes from the room.

It takes him only a moment to find her pressed against the wall and whimpering as the aphrodisiac makes jelly of her legs and molasses of her thoughts. He’s in front of her, face contorted with extra concentration and he’s fighting something but she just wants him to give in. 

“Please give in,” she begs him with large blue eyes and a soft hand against his stubbled cheek. “Theo, please.”

A sharp breath through his nose and then his hands are twisted into her long, blonde hair and he’s tilting her head back and his mouth is slanted over hers and she doesn’t breathe, doesn’t make a move because Merlin, she never wants it to end. He tugs at her hair and she moves how he wants and his tongue is against hers. It’s demanding and pulls a deep moan from her lungs when he finally moves his lips away.

“Apparate home,” he whispers in her ear as his hand trails down her side and around the inside of her covered thigh. “Sit on the edge of your bed. Do not disrobe. Do you understand?”

Luna huffs a whine and she nods. When he steps out of her space, she’s gone immediately from the corridor. 

 

_iii. Christmas Eve at the Ministry, 24 Dec 2001_

All she can think about, all she can feel, is the delicious way that Theo owned her the night before. With her mind heady on the aphrodisiac, Luna couldn’t stop begging Theo for more. And he gave her every bit of himself that he could. 

Merlin, he’s incredible. 

They’re sitting across from each other at a metal desk inside an old Ministry office. By order of the Creature Division and one Hermione Granger, their attention is needed in the case of a dragon egg smuggling ring set to cross into England on Christmas. Luna is here for the care of the eggs and Theo for the insider knowledge on the mafia-esque crime syndicate. Hermione, as the supervisor, Draco as the head auror on the case. 

Luna’s not particularly pleased to work Christmas Eve, but then she can’t turn her back on the baby dragons that will need her help. 

He’s reading Malfoy’s case file notes and she’s writing up a report on the finer points of dragon egg handling. They haven’t spoken much, but she’s enjoyed his presence anyway. 

“You like telling me what to do,” she says out of the blue in the middle of a calm, settled silence. She hasn’t looked up from her parchment, but she hears his breath stutter. 

“Yes.” He almost says it as if it’s a question, but a question with a hard stop. “You like doing what I tell you to do.”

She considers for a moment. The word complicit rolls through her mind and her first instinct is to quash it. But then she remembers the way he sheathed himself inside of her and whispered orders in her ear like ‘touch yourself’ and ‘don’t come yet’. She’s crossing and uncrossing her legs and pretending she’s not as affected as she is. 

“Yes,” she breathes quietly. 

He rewards her with a small quirk of his lips, just a twitch in the corner. “Will you follow any orders I give you? Can you do that, Luna?”

Her heart skips a beat. She watches him watching her. It’s a challenge but she’s also sure it’s something more. He’s asking her first, not commanding her. She swallows, her eyes blink, and she nods her head - yes, of course. 

“Brilliant girl,” he praises her. He pushes back from the desk and crosses his arms over his chest. “Come here.”

She doesn’t hesitate. Standing, she drops her quill and turns to walk around the table. He stops her. 

“On your knees.” 

She looks down at the unforgiving tile floor and back to him. He makes no apology for the floor being hard and instead watches her warring mind. On one hand, she’s flooded with memories of his praise when she followed his instructions and on the other she wants to do other, more comfortable things on her knees later. She swallows again and takes a deep breath and slowly sinks down to her knees. 

“Oh, you are a fucking gem,” he says, voice filled with awe as his eyes darken while watching her come towards him. 

Theo’s knees part and he beckons her between them with a crooked finger. She licks her suddenly dry lips as she approaches him and does as he bids. His fingers reach down to the hem of her jumper and lift it in one swipe over her head. 

“Remove your bra.”

She reaches around her back and pops the clasps of her bra and lets it slide down her arms and to the floor. Her eyes follow it until Theo’s finger is under her chin, lifting her gaze. 

“Never be ashamed of your body.” His eyes flick down to her breasts and they darken immediately. “Keep your eyes on mine.”

She’s filled with want just watching him desire her. It’s the most powerful feeling she can remember having. As his hands unbuckle his belt, she fidgets on her knees and can’t place her hands anywhere without them shaking. He smiles at her as his trousers and pants are pushed down. From this angle, he’s bigger than she remembers and she squeezes her thighs together to get some relief from the desperate need to have him. 

He makes her watch as he strokes himself. Slowly, meticulously. Theo’s eyes wander from hers and down to her bare chest where her heart is beating erratically against her sternum. 

“I want you to spread your legs for me,” he tells her quietly and moans as his hand slides up his cock. 

She shimmies against the floor and puts space between her knees. Luna is resting back on her heels and can feel the tug of her muscles being stretched in a way she’s not used to. The ache is delicious. 

“Pull your skirt up.” The words are harsher than before, but his hand is moving faster on himself as he watches her through heavy lidded eyes. 

She yanks on her skirt, perhaps more forcefully than she intended, and it falls around her upper thighs. Theo clicks his tongue. 

“Around your waist, love.” He tightens his grip around himself and she’s momentarily transfixed at the way his hips jerk up into his hand. “Let me see how wet you are.”

She does as he asks and she’s rewarded with the heavy breath that issues from him. Luna can’t help herself, she’s entirely too turned on. Her fingers travel to her wet heat and she hisses as she touches herself. 

“Don’t.” His eyes snap to hers. “I want you to follow my instructions very carefully.”

She pulls her hand away. Her chest is heaving under the weight of sheer need for friction. She’s displayed before him, bare and vulnerable, and his eyes rove her body hungrily. She bites her lip as if that will help stymy her desire. It doesn’t. 

“Spread your cunt open with your fingers.” She startles at his choice of words and takes a deep breath in. 

Her fingers find the crease in her folds and spread them apart so that she’s fully on display to him. She watches his hand pump faster and she’s transfixed on his movements. She’s desperate to slide a finger inside herself but refrains. 

He groans as his hand pauses at the base of his cock. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Luna. So open to following my commands without question. Does it turn you on, love? Do you enjoy seeing what you do to me?”

She whines, the noise pulled from somewhere primal inside of her. She needs, Merlin, she _needs_ to feel something, anything, against her. 

“Answer me,” he commands as his hand strokes one fast and hard movement along his shaft. 

“Yes.” Her voice is shaky, a panting noise. The cold draft of the office that kisses her open folds forces a whimper from her and she’s so desperate for the contact that she circles her hips in the hope that she’ll feel a little pressure from her fingers. 

“Come to me,” he tells her, voice laced with the same desperation she feels. It makes her wetter and she can feel it coating her fingers. “Keep your fingers where they are and put your mouth on my cock.”

She wastes no time. Her mouth is on him and he’s hard against her tongue as she envelopes him fully. His hands wrap her long hair into a messy bun on top of her head and he guides her slowly up and down his cock. She hollows her cheeks and groans against him. Her hips buck of their own accord. 

“You’re so good,” he croons softly, fingers curling against her scalp. “So perfect. Look at me, love. That’s right. Your eyes are so expressive. I can see how desperate you are for release. I bet you wish I’d let you stick your fingers in your cunt.”

She makes a vibrating noise against him and her fingers almost slip. She doesn’t think she can take much more, but the pride in his eyes keep her mouth moving and her fingers still. He hits the back of her throat once and he moans her name loudly. His movements are jerky and he’s pulling harder at her hair. 

“Fuck yourself on your fingers.” 

Sweet Circe, she’s immediately filled with two fingers and she’s moaning around his cock. He’s pushing her face down and she’s swallowing the head of his cock. She’s swiping as fast as she can across her clit and bucking her hips as if someone is fucking her. Her walls clench and she shrieks around him. 

The world explodes in black, shimmery stars and she can’t help but close her eyes. He calls out her name like a loving caress and untangles her hair from his hands. He pulls her face away from him and come dribbles out of her mouth. 

“So. Fucking. Perfect.” 

He pulls her up from her knees and into his lap. He coos sweet words into her ear as she comes down from her orgasm. Her head is against his shoulder and he’s telling her how proud he is of her, how beautiful and wonderful she is. 

It’s only been three days, but she thinks she might want to keep Theodore Nott forever. 

 

_iv. Secret Santa, 25 Dec 2001_

There are presents strewn about the wooden table. Empty tumblers everywhere. Everyone is laughing and showing the others their gifts from their secret Santa. Luna sits next to Theo, who is whispering to Draco about the Advanced Charms book he received. 

“Luna?” Ginny whispers from her other side. “What’d you get from your secret Santa?”

She tries not to blush. Theo’s eyes find hers as Draco continues to whisper into his ear. His lips raise into a smile and then she feels her present vibrate against her core. 

She expels a breath and tries not to give anything away with her shaky voice. “Sapphire earrings,” she says and shows Ginny the old pair of earrings she wore tonight. 

“Pretty!” Ginny turns to the others at the table in turn and Luna is relieved. 

“I’d prefer if you told the truth.” His whisper kisses her ear and she shutters. “Tell them about how you can’t stop thinking of my cock and so your perfect gift was a charmed toy that’s meant to fuck you at my command.”

She huffs. It’s so hard not to buck against the toy that’s pressed against, and into, her. “Theo…”

He kisses her on the lips, a sweet little thing that reminds her how much he adores her. She sighs against his lips and then she feels the vibration speed up. Her eyes are wide, pleading, and he encourages her to remain quiet with a thin finger to her lips. 

“If you’re so desperate to keep our depravity a secret, then I suggest you learn to control your begging.” 

“Theo,” she forces his name out again, less of a whine this time, and she stares at him desperately. “Theo, I can't…”

“You can,” he assures her gently. The vibrating slows, but he makes the toy fuck her at an agonizingly meandering pace. “You will. You’re such a good girl, aren’t you? Wouldn’t want to come before you’re allowed?”

His words are so quiet, barely a whisper in her ear. And she’s entirely too red, but she’s unsure if it’s his words or her approaching orgasm. Her hips shift and she feels Theo nip at her ear. 

“If you come at this table, in front of all our friends, I’ll have to spank you later.” The smile he flashes her is wicked. 

“Luna, are you okay?” Hermione leans across Draco and places her hand on Luna’s arm. “You look feverish.”

“Perfect,” she assures Hermione, trying to stop the squeak in her throat as Theo makes the toy press harder and faster against her. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

“Indeed you are.” Theo kisses her again and she can’t stop herself from coming all over the toy. “Merry Christmas, love.”

 

_v. Enjoying The View, 31 Dec 2001_

It’s five minutes until midnight. He’s given her explicit instructions. Her entire body is quivering in his absence and she’s certain that this night will change their entire relationship. 

Theo has asked her to submit to him. To purposefully and intentionally submit. He talked her through its meaning. He answered her questions. They exchanged a very open and honest dialogue complete with safe words and hard lines. 

Still, as she is alone in his bedroom with not a sound around her, Luna’s senses are driving her mad. It smells distinctly Theo here, outdoorsy and spicy. The buzz of magic vibrates around her and against her as he’d commanded her to have the toy he’d given her pressed inside of her. The room is bathed in darkness. She is nude. It’s chilly but she’s so feverish from desire that she doesn’t quite feel the nip against her skin. 

His door clicks open and she hears his shoes against the wood floor. Her body twitches; she wants to see him. But that’s not the order she was given. 

She is kneeling at the foot of the bed. Nude, hair over one shoulder, hands clasped behind her back. Her chest is out, shoulders square, and her eyes are on the floor at his feet as they approach her. 

His finger traces her jawline and ends at her chin. Theo tilts her face up and locks their gazes. He smiles at her, such pride radiating from him, and she can’t help but return his smile with her own. 

“Don’t mind me,” he says to her as he begins to walk around her in a circle. He fixes her posture where needed and he caresses her in random places. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

She preens under his attention. He rewards her with a very quiet, “good girl” and immediately turns on the toy that’s pressed against her. 

“I want you to be loud,” he tells her as he leans over her shoulder and whispers into her ear. “I’m going to fuck you so good tonight, but I want to know how badly you want it.”

He sets his wand down on the table next to her and she eyes it. Obviously he has no intention of turning the toy off of its slow and steady, pulsing pace. She moans as she watches him undress slowly, starting with his tie. Theo knot’s the tie around her wrists behind her back and then pulls her up from the ground. 

“You’re so pliant,” he praises her as he gently maneuvers her body to the bed. He loops the tie to one of his iron ringlets on the headboard and places a long, slow kiss against her mouth. “Open your legs nice and wide for me.”

She obeys without hesitation and when he presses his mouth to her wet clit, Luna calls out loudly and bucks against him. He chuckles, warm breath fanning against her, and he withdraws the toy from inside her. 

“You’re amazing,” he tells her before diving back into her folds with his tongue and feasting on her as if she’s dessert. 

She tries to move her hips to get closer to him, but he puts his hand flat against her hip and holds her down. Panting, twitching, legs desperate to clamp around his head, Luna shouts his name, pleads with him to please, please, _please_ let her come. But he pulls away and crawls up her body, leaving her to whimper in his wake. 

His tongue presses against hers and she takes as much of him as he’ll give. She loves it when Theo kisses her slowly, demanding but determined to ensure she feels every ounce of his passion for her. With his body firmly against hers, his cock lined up at her entrance, she rolls her hips as a way of asking him for what she wants. 

He lifts himself into his elbows and he plants sweet kisses along her jaw and her neck. When she’s sure she’s going to go mad with need, he thrusts into her and groans into the shell of her ear. 

“Fuck, Luna.” He withdraws and enters her again, harder and faster. She cries out for him and tries to get herself off by moving her hips just in sync with his and he breaks. “That’s right, love. Take your orgasm from me. Fuck me.”

She’s jerky and she’s trying so hard to move fast and hard against him, but it isn’t until he reaches down and plucks her clit that she moves without any inhibition and truly tries to steal her orgasm away from him. 

She’s moaning and shouting and begging and he’s encouraging in her ear, rewarding her for every noise she makes. “Perfect Luna, beautiful, sexy, _mine_. And Luna comes so hard that she swears her ears are filled with cotton and she’s lost her vision for a half second. 

He takes his orgasm from her after that, speeding up his thrusts and sucking on her nipples until he comes on the most savage growl she’s ever heard. 

Theo takes care of her after, holding her tightly against his chest. She’s in a state of pure bliss as he asks if he can be hers forever. 

There’s no hesitation when she agrees. 

 

_21 Dec 2002_

She’s nude. Her friends are embarrassed for her. But he’s there, too, and he’s also nude. His body is like a sculpture done by ancient artists who knew how to perfect the male body and the apples of her cheeks are tinted pink as she enjoys the view. Their hands are joined and someone is wrapping a red ribbon around their wrists. 

“You are bound together by the laws of ancient magic. Luna Lovegood, you promise to submit to the well-being of your partner.”

She smiles. “I do.”

“Theodore Nott, you promise to submit to the well-being of your partner.”

He nods. “I do.”

“With the power vested in me, on this most powerful of winter solstice nights, I hereby bond you partners for life.” 

Theo has her in his arms and the crowd around them stands and cheers. Their lips meet and she can feel every ounce of love from him. The ribbon around their wrist melts away and it is place there is a mark, a bond, an eternal promise. When Theo’s hand reaches up and swipes a small lock of blonde behind her ear, the click of a camera and flashing light pulls her attention. 

It’s the start of something new and as Theo pulls her down the aisle, Luna can’t help the excitement she feels for starting her new life with Theo by her side.


End file.
